The new guy
by declandjjones
Summary: Joseph, the night guard has been turned into an animatronic in the form of a white fox. He doesn't remember her past as a human and all the animatronics don't want him to remember because they think he won't understand.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Yay! We're getting a new animatronic!" Chica screamed "his name's Joseph" Freddy answered.

"He's almost ready for his first day with us!" Bonnie said " I just need to plug in his power source.." "Aaaannd Done!" Bonnie said. They had just turned the night guard, Joseph into an animatronic.

the next morning... "lets go say hi to Joseph!" 10 minutes later... " w-who are y-you"

" Im Freddy and this is Goldie, skye,foxy,chica and Bonnie!" Freddy said happily "ye just been transferred from Australia!: foxy said.

a/n just so you know Skye is the name I gave bonnie 2.0


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I do a show? please? can I Can I?" Joseph asked " ok fine" as long as you don't do anything stupid" Freddie said. He had been practicing the drums for 2 and a half years now so he was pretty good. Later that day... "Hey kids! I'm Joseph and I'm gonna play some drums for you!" The kids cheered "YAY" after she played 3 songs for the kids he was extremely tired,"can you and I go back to our room? There's only 62 seconds before we close!" "Ok" Foxy said. But what he didn't know was that Joseph had developed a crush on him.

A/n I'm gonna try and update this as much as possible. This is my first fanfic so don't hate.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up, Joseph looked straight at foxy.

Foxy was already awake so they went out and watched the news. Just before Joseph walked out, on the news it said there had been a mysterious disappearance at Freddie fazbears pizza. The person that had disappeared was A man called Joseph. Foxy straight away changed the channel and Joseph said "hey! Why can't we watch the news!" Joseph said. "How about we watch a movie? Maybe Spider-Man?" Foxy said. "YAAAYY" Joseph loved Spider-Man.

2 hours later...

"THAT WAS AMAZING! We should totally show The others this!"Joseph screamed. "The others have already seen this movie." foxy said. "awwww" Joseph said sadly. "Well at least we've got all day to roam freely." Do Ye wanna play scrabble or something when the others get up?" foxy said. "Sure!" Freddie said as he walked in.

A/N if You have ideas about this story please tell me so I might put these ideas on the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're really good! " Joseph said to foxy. Just at that second Goldie teleported in. "Where's Chica?" He said. Freddie replied "in the kitchen making pizza" Goldie went to the kitchen and asked Chica " why aren't you out playing scrabble with the others?" "I'm rigging Freddy's door to explode and his bed to break when he next walks in!" Chica said quietly. Freddy's calls for everybody to come to him"Can I speak to foxy, Chica, goldie and bonnie please?"

Joseph and Skye left the room. "There's a new night guard. His names Broseph."

"Oh no what are we gonna do? we cant let Joseph see him! " foxy said.

"Why?" Freddy said. "ITS JOSEPHS BROTHER" foxy exclaimed. He said that so loud that Joseph heard it. Joseph thought to himself as he remembered his old life " I'd better tell foxy that I remember my life" he had already forgiven him and was almost happy that this happened. His life was horrible until they turned him into an animatronic.

**A/n I need Ideas please tell me some ideas that I could use. Also there are going to be two new animatronics.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night... "Let's just not move so that Joseph doesn't see his brother. Wait... Where's foxy?"

" I'm here lads I just had to tell Joseph that he can't come out of his room" foxy said. "Let's just scare him until he quits." Foxy exclaimed. " that's a much better idea" Freddy replied. When the message had ended, at 1 AM Goldie teleported in to the office for 1 second and then teleported out. While that was happening foxy ran dos the hallway and stopped. He saw Joseph standing there. " what's that joy of creation thing you guys were talking about?" he said. "Go back to your room, the night guard will see you."foxy replied as he ran down the hallway much faster. He got to the office, but broseph was gone. He had sprinted right out the front door.

"Freddy! " foxy said loudly. Freddie walked up to him and said "what?" z

Foxy told him about Joseph and also how broseph ran out the front door.

A/N

sorry for the short chapters. I'm really struggling for ideas so please tell me what you what you want to happen.


	6. Important Message

Hey guys, declandjjones has writers block, so GrantZeLemon's (me) is gonna take over until further notice. Chapters will be slower by far as my main goal is to finish my FNaF story, Lies For Safety.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter written by GrantZeLemon, still a bit short, but they will get longer, just remember that he has to work on Lies for safety as well!**

Foxy walked back to his and Joseph's room. Foxy opened the door to find Joseph sitting on the bed twiddling his thumbs.

"Ye alright lad? Do ye want ta talk with me?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah" Joseph replied absent-mindedly, we know what he's thinking...

"So what do ye want to talk about?"

"Um, first, why did you stuff me in a suit?"

"Ahh, good question lad! Ye remember the fact ye were so nice to us?"

"Yeah, what that got to do with anything?!"

"A lot matey! A lot..."

"Right..."

"No really! You see, you were and are so nice to us! We were so lonely, practically running out of money to keep ta store up and running, the we saw yer skills! We saw ye bash to hell out of the drums, but still kept ta amazing beat, and plus, we all liked you!"

"So it was out of greed and friendship"

"Friendship matey, friendship"

"Meh"

"Ye not mad at us? Are ye?"

"Nah not really, I never really had much of a life out of these walls anyway!" Joseph exclaimed as he hugged Foxy. Foxy hugged him back, to try and make Joseph happy. Joseph smiled to himself and secret hoped that it was through love, but went back to blank expression when they finished the hug.

"Now, go to sleep lad! Ye have a long day ahead of ye!"

"Whatever, it's like 6am anyway! We start business in about half-an-hour! I'm gonna go play some drums!" Joseph said as he headed to the door.

"Oh and Joseph!"

"What?"

"Don't be in a bad mood! Yer the only one here tat ain't a robot, you need sleep! Also just be happy!"

"Whatever you say, Captain Foxy" Joseph laughed as he left the room. Joseph walked down the hallway staring at the ground near his feet. He the bumped into something, he looked up to see Skye staring at him angrily.

"S-sorry, I was just going to play some drums..." He stuttered. Skye glared at him.

"Apparently Broseph ran out the building! Do you know why?" Skye asked angrily.

"N-no, I was in my room when he ran away!"

"Ran away? Who said anything about him running away?"

"Um, you did!"

"Shut up! The point is YOU caused it!"

"No I didn't and now I'm gonna play some drums" Joseph exclaimed before running down the hallway.

When he reached the stage he grabbed the drum sticks and sat down on the chair next to the drums. He began to play a few beats, then he completely lost focus on the world around him and just played for 20 minutes (some how without waking the other animatronics up). Eventually, Freddy walked into the party room.

"Joseph, get ready for the kids!" Freddy shouted. No response, Joseph had his eyes closed and there was enough noise from drums to drown out anyone's voice (apart from the Pokèmon Exploud and his pre-evolutions, they are so damn loud! Apart from Whismur when it's not screaming...). Freddy walked a bit closer, fingers in his ears.

"JOSEPH!" He shouted. Joseph stopped playing for a moment, but before Freddy could talk, he started a new song.

"JOSEPH!" Freddy screamed, Joseph just managed to hear this and stopped playing.

" 'Sup Freddy!" He said with a smile.

"As good as your drumming is, don't play so loud!"

"Okay, but anything else that you want to say?"

"Yeah, there's 9 minutes left 'till the kids come, get ready!"

"Meh, sure!" Joseph said as he hopped off the chair and walked off the stage.


	8. Chapter 7

Joseph walked down the empty hallway, past all the rooms and into his and Foxy's. Foxy was in there, warming up his voice, were as Joseph sat down down on the bed, and gazed at the fox lovingly but secretly. Foxy had his back turned on the silver fox, and so had no idea that Joseph was staring at him. Foxy then turned around.

"Ye better get ready laddy, and don't stare at me, ye be creeping me out..." Foxy told him confusedly but suspiciously. Joseph blushed and grabbed the hairbrush beside the bed. He then groomed his fur into the way he would usually have it for the day, and then tapped Foxy on the shoulder.

"What be the matter Joseph?" Foxy asked as he turned around to face the former human.

"Is this a good furstyle? Or should I change it?" Joseph asked, purposely using this to be able to stare at his crush.

"It be fine laddie, but how's it any different than before?"

"Oh, just wanted to know if you wanted me to change it for once!"

"No laddie, it's fine the way it is! But please stop staring at me! It creeps me out!"

"Sorry! Anyway, I'm gonna go to the stage, I'll be needed for a show as soon as the kids come!"

"Tat be good Joseph! I'll be out as well soon, so the kids can sail the seven seas!"

"Cool" Joseph smiled as he left the room again, he got back to the drums. He looked over at the door to see a few kids pressing their faces against the glass in awe (staring at Joseph, not being interested in the glass). Suddenly Freddy, Bonnie and Chica walked in.

"Hey Joseph! Have you seen Skye? He needs to get ready!" Bonnie asked as he grabbed his guitar.

"No, not since I bumped into him before I came to the drums!" Joseph replied as he sat down on the chair next to the drums.

"Before I told you to get ready? Or just then?" Freddy asked.

"Before you told me to get ready" Joseph replied as he grabbed the drumsticks.

"He must be in his room" Bonnie said while tuning his guitar.

"I'll get him" Freddy sighed before walking back down into the hallway. Pretty much as soon as Freddy left, Foxy appeared from the hallway. Joseph looked away and smiled to himself.

"C'mon, just open up for the kids, I don't want them to see me blushing" he thought to himself as Foxy walked past them all and to the Pirates Cove. Bonnie, seeing Joseph's reaction, put two and two together and chuckled to himself (one of the twos being the fact they sleep in the same room, the other, the reaction).

Once Foxy was in the Pirates Cove, and they were just waiting on Freddy and Skye, Bonnie walked over to Joseph.

"You know, Foxy probably likes you back, your both foxes, even though neither of you are a vixen" he whispered. Joseph turned to Bonnie, his cheeks beet-red.

"W-what are you talking about? Heh, heh" Joseph stammered nervously.

"I'm not an idiot, you have a crush on Foxy"

"N-no I don't" Bonnie raised an 'eyebrow' (he doesn't have eyebrows, but it's the kind of face you'd make when you raise an eyebrow).

"Really? Because it does look like-" Bonnie was cut off by Joseph.

"Fine, you got me, I like Foxy! Just don't tell him or anyone else!"

"You have my word" Bonnie told him as he went back to his usual place on the stage. Right then Freddy walked back, an angry Skye behind him.

"Skye, just open the place up" Freddy told him angrily. "We're supposed to open NOW!" The anger in Freddy's voice surprised the blue rabbit, which caused the rabbit to jog over and open up the restaurant.

The few kids waiting outside went crazy, feeling privileged to be the first that day. Skye had to run back to the stage, a tiny (6 kid army) of children chasing after him. Skye literally had to leap back onto the stage while the kids tried to grab him and pat him. Skye glared at Freddy before taking his place on the stage.

"Hey kids, are you ready to have lots of fun at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?!" Freddy called in his goofy stage voice. Shouts from the few kids there made the animatronics smile. "Remember the rules kids! Don't run, don't scream, don't yell, don't poop on the floor, stay close to your parents, don't touch any of us animatronics, don't hit, don't go where we aren't and LEAVE BEFORE DARK"

A few parents talked with their kids to be sure that they would follow the rules, before letting them be.

"Now, if you want to go on an amazing adventure, be sure to go to the Pirates Cove! Foxy loves to show you his adventures, and let you be apart of them!" Freddy said as he nodded to the Pirates Cove. Some kids were begging their parents and a few more kids arrived. "But if you want pizza! Or to listen to some great music stay around here!" Some kids and their families went over to the Pirates Cove, while the rest stayed where they were.

10:30 (We've moved forward in time! Get Marty and the Doc! I need to get back to the past! Lol)

Joseph was glad the day was over, it had seemed to of taken forever for the kids to leave, plus, he wanted to have a talk with Foxy. As he walked back to his room, he reflected on his past life.

His mom never really cared for him, his dad had died when Joseph was five. He never had any friends, his brother Broseph was the only person who liked Joseph. Broseph had heaps of friends (thanks to his epic name), but whenever Joseph tried to hangout with his brother, the other people would beat the poop out of him. He often would get home, bones on the verge of breaking, this caused him to drink a lot of milk (from cows, I think this may get boosted to T if I'm writing this, you probably can tell why!). Then he got the job at Freddy's, the job that changed his life. At first, the animatronics were trying to kill him, this went for a week. He only stayed because the manager promised a raise each week. From $120 to $240 and so on. But on the second week, the animatronics where calmer, in fact, they would talk with Joseph, who of course, would poop his pants (well not poop them, but get really afraid) every time. One week, he brought in drums, he couldn't remember why, but he did. He played them and then suddenly the animatronics weren't scary, but his friends! Then the fateful day came. Joseph had fallen asleep during work, so the animatronics picked him up and hook him backstage. When he woke up, Freddy was slowly putting the body of the suit on. Joseph screamed, then blacked out.

Now here he was, a family that cared for him, kids that loved his performances. It was a miracle of life.


	9. Chapter 8: XMas

**Sorry abou the slow update, I started working on a FanFic called ZeLemons Nights at Freddy's and I finished Lies For Safety! ZLNaF is my main story until the sequel to LFS comes out. This chapter has a bad ending I'll admit. But hey, Merry Christmas!**

Weeks Later

Joseph couldn't help it, he practically went crazy when he realised what day it was (21 years old and that reaction! Really?). It was Christmas Eve! He should've realised from all the colours going up, the fake snow everywhere and the fact they were wearing Santa hats all the time.

"Christmas=Presents, how would I get any presents?" He asked himself, then he remembered. "Broseph! Of course! I'm still yet to see him! I hope he still works on Christmas Eve!" The pizzeria was closed due to the fact that it was so close to Christmas. The time was about 10PM, so if Broseph were to come, it wouldn't be for at least another hour and a half. Foxy then walked into the room.

"Ahoy laddie! The other want to know if ye want to watch ta TV with us, it be a Christmas Special on!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, just I gotta do something in an hour and a half!" Joseph told Foxy, before following him down the hallway.

11:49 (Time Skip)

Broseph unlocked the door and walked into the building. Freddy Fazbear's was empty, or so it seemed. Broseph hurried to his office, getting ready to start the night.

"Thank god I only have to stay for three hours today! Christmas holidays rock!" He thought aloud. He picked up the monitor and checked around the building. No one anywhere,like they weren't even trying to attack him. Then he noticed something. A white animatronic, like a wolf or a dog. Then it hit him (but the wrong thing).

"It must be a vixen, the white/silver colouring proves it pretty well!" He thought, keeping an eye on the new animatronic. Then he noticed something strange, the animatronic was moving, on camera! The only other to do that was Foxy, and he does it to move fast.

"Gotta keep an eye on this one, I don't trust it"

A minute passed, and the animatronic was slowly walking down the east hallway. As it got closer, Broseph could work out the male body shape of the fox, and the similarity of height between what was his brother and the animatronic. Then he remembered his family were quiet large height-wise, and the animatronics are quite tall. The animatronic left the camera.

"East hall corner!"

But when Brospeh checked, the fox wasn't there. Broseph went into a panic and looked up from the monitor. The fox was there, staring at him.

"Well, this is it! Death on the night before Christmas!" Broseph exclaimed. The animatronic didn't move. "Hello? Are you faulty?"

"Hello" the animatronic smiled in reply.

"That voice! It sounds, familiar" Broseph thought.

"Are you okay?" The animatronic asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine... I'm just... Thinking, that I've seen you before"

"Yeah, you have"

Then Broseph realised something.

"The voice, the height, stuffing into suit, working at Freddys, night guard, previously Joseph" the words flicked through his mind. "Joseph? Is that you?"

"Hey Bro, Merry Christmas" Jospeh said grimly.

"Bro I missed you so much! I came here to figure out what happened! Wait, your, a fox? They got you..."

"Uh, yeah, but this is a better life than before"

"How? You're practically dead!"

"I have friends, the kids love me and I have someone to love, even if they don't like me back"

"Why'd you come to see me though? Apart from the fact it's Christmas?"

"I need you to get me some stuff, you know, for the other animatronics tomorrow!"

"Okay, I'll deliver it at 11AM tomorrow, just give me a list!"

"Right, list, grab me some paper!" Instead, Broseph reached in his pocket and tossed his phone to Joseph. Joseph caught the phone and turned it on. The phone had no password and was easy to access.

Joseph then typed up a note, with the items on it, then he gave the phone back to Broseph.

"Well, I'll see you later, the others will be looking for me!" Joseph called before leaving the office.

"Bye..."

6AM, Christmas

Joseph woke up and shook the sleeping fox next to him. Foxy roused awake and sat up, Foxy smiled at Joseph.

"Merry Christmas lad, ye want to see the presents the others set out?" Foxy exclaimed.

"Sure, but first I need to tell you something..." Joseph told him.

"Yes lad, what do ye want to tell me?"

"I, uh, you see, uh, I lo-" Joseph was cut off by Goldie's voice.

"Merry Christmas guys! We're all waiting for you in the party room!" Goldie told them, Goldie has a bad habit of teleporting randomly, especially when you don't expect it!

"Goldie, can't you knock on doors like the others?" Jospeh asked angrily.

"Who needs doors when you can teleport?!"

"That's my point! Teleport outside the door then knock, that way you'll know if your allowed in or not!"

"Okay, okay!" Goldie put his hands (paws?) in surrender. "But hadn't you only just woken up?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Goldie, ye go to the others, tell them that we're coming" Foxy sighed, before hopping out of bed.

"Okay good, see you minute!" Goldie told them before teleporting out.

"Now what was it ye were saying lad?" Foxy asked, turning back to Joseph.

"Nothing..." Joseph lied, he and Foxy then left the room.

As they walked down the hallway towards the party room, Foxy stopped and turned to Joseph.

"Hey, Joseph, I need to tell ye something..." Foxy's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Joseph asked, eyes widening.

"I just want to say... Last one in the party room is a naked endo!"

"You better get a suit ready, cuz I'm gonna leave you in the dust!" Joseph exclaimed before sprinting down the hallway, Foxy close behind.

"No lad, ye better get ta suit!" Foxy called as he over took Joseph, while doing so, he missed the turn.

"Later!" Joseph shouted as he stopped and walked into the party room. Foxy turned around and walked back to the party room.

"Merry Christmas!" Joseph shouted as he walked over to where Freddy and the others were.

"Merry Christmas Joseph, Foxy" Freddy called back. Joseph spun around to see Foxy behind him.

"Ye got lucky lad" Foxy told him as they sat down with the others.

"Yeah sure, you missed the turn by a mile" Joseph exclaimed (not literally a mile, duh).

"What are you talking about?" Asked Freddy, who stifled a laugh at their behaviour.

"We had a race here, I won!"

"You two act like children too much" Freddy chuckled. Foxy glared at him.

"I be a pirate, and pirates aren't kids!" Foxy exclaimed.

"They are at Halloween!" Goldie said.

"Just open your presents and just so you know, you all act like children" Bonnie sighed before turning and shrugging at Chica, who shrugged back.

"Why do we even get presents?" Joseph asked.

"Don't ask me! We're robots with our own minds, what's more confusing than that?" Goldie exclaimed. Joseph lifted an eyebrow. "Everyone but you!"

Suddenly they heard a pounding against a door somewhere. The others frowned, while Joseph smiled, hoping that he knew who it was. He ran to the front of the building. And could make out the shape of Broseph in a big, fluffy jumper through all the frost. Since the locked door can be opened from the inside, Joseph tugged it and let Broseph in.

"Your early!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas" Broseph smiled, he then turned his head to the other animatronics, "crap..."

Freddy smiled evilly and slowly walked towards Joseph and his brother.

"Joseph, step away" Freddy told the white fox grimly. Foxy's ears perked up, making sure he could hear the whole thing.

"No, if you want to hurt my brother, you'll have to get through me..." Joseph replied defensively.

"Uh, bro, no offence, but you got your ass kicked by a 6 year old girl" Broseph whispered.

Foxy managed to make out what Broseph had said and felt anger bubbling inside of him.

"This is stupid!" Foxy thought. "I'm angry at Joseph's brother for a lack of faith in Joseph, what am I becoming?"

"Freddy, come on!" Chica shouted. Freddy spun around and glared at the chicken. "As much as all of us, but Joseph, want stuff him in a suit, we shouldn't! One, it's Christmas! Two, well take a guess, he's Joseph's brother!" The evil smile on Freddy's face melted away.

"Your right..." Freddy sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Chica exclaimed. "Besides, he brought presents!"

**For anyone who didn't get it, Foxy is starting to have feelings towards Joseph...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late post guys, I'm sorry I lost interest! But I'm back! YAAY!**

Joseph sat there playing his drums (like a boss), though he had his eyes closed and couldn't hear that well due to the loud drum playing (he can't go deaf luckily), he could make out the silhouette of somebody walking through. He opened his eyes to find Foxy walking up to him, Joseph stopped playing.

"Ye don't have to stop playing lad, I just wanted to some closer to hear ye better" Foxy beamed. Joseph smiled at Foxy and then continued playing the drums, he started playing 'Fire' by Jimi Hendrix (he's epic). Foxy smiled and sat down next to the white fox, then noticed that Joseph was shaking.

"Joseph? Ye alright lad? Ye be shaking" Foxy frowned, being so close to Joseph, the white fox managed to hear him, he stopped playing and turned to Foxy.

"I'm fine" Joseph smiled.

"Are ye sure?"

"Since when did you become my mom?"

"Since never, but just tell me ye be okay"

"I'll be fine, I'm just nervous"

"About what?"

Joseph went silent, he tried to start playing again, but Foxy stopped him.

"Joseph, is there something ye need to tell me?"

"Yes..."

"Then ye can tell me"

"Um, okay, I lo-" Joseph was cut off by shouting.

"Freddy you creep!" The voice yelled.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing" Freddy's voice shouted back.

"Keep it down retards! I have enough trouble in my life without shouting everywhere and bloody drumming all the bloody time!" Shouted another voice, angrier than the first one.

"Well too bad Skye! It's not the drumming that's wrong, is your shitty attitude!" Freddy shouted.

"Oh, so my attitude is shitty? What about the drumming? That's shitty and I give no fucks about what you say!" Skye shouted back.

"Stop arguing! You really want Joseph to hear this? He's gonna flip if one of us thinks his drumming is crap! Just keep it down!" Yelled the first voice again.

"I don't give a fuck if Joseph hears it! Let him know for all I care! He can go die in a bloody fire, he's not one of us!"

After hearing this, something in Foxy snapped. Before he knew it, he was there, punching Skye and clawing at him with his hook.

"DONT TALK BAD SHIT ABOUT JOSEPH!" Foxy screeched.

"Get off of me asshole!" Skye shouted as Foxy ripped some of Skye's suit with his hook (I probably went a bit overboard with the language, at least this is now T). The last thing Foxy saw before blacking out was Freddy's fist about to hit his temples.

When Foxy came too, he noticed that he was back in his room, tucked under the covers of the bed. He could see Joseph sitting beside him, smiling meekly.

"You went a bit crazy there..." Joseph smiled.

"Sorry lad, I just didn't like him talking badly 'bout ye" Foxy replied, rubbing his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it, but may I ask you a question?"

"Sure laddie"

"Why'd you do it? You practically ripped Skye to shreds!"

"Be-because I may or may not have feelings fer ye..."

"Like a friend? Or something else?"

"Uh, the sec-"

Suddenly there was knocking on the door, and Goldie walked in.

"Joseph, quick word!" Goldie left the room, Joseph following behind. They left the room to where Freddy and the others were, the only missing ones being Foxy and Skye.

"Okay Joseph, first question! How's Foxy doing?" Freddy asked. Joseph noticed that Chica was giving Freddy evil looks.

"He's fine, just woke up" Joseph replied.

"Second question! You do know that Skye didn't mean any of that?"

"Um, as hard as that is to believe, yes"

"Third question! Do you know why Foxy did that?"

Joseph glanced nervously at Bonnie, who mouthed; "Lie, just lie"

"I, uh, don't know... Couldn't get it out of him"

Minutes Later

Bonnie walked down the hallway, he then decided to go see Skye. He might be able to get some information out of him. Bonnie knocked on Skye's door, and waited a minute. When Skye opened the door, a smile appeared on Bonnie's face. Skye invited him in.

"Do you know why Freddy and Chica were shouting?" Bonnie asked, Skye smiled evilly.

"I decided to give Chica a taste of her own medicine"

"How?"

"I gave her a weird note, that was 'From Freddy' "

"What the fu-"

"Yeah, I did dat" (Hey, why does that make Skye sound like me? I'm always saying: I did dat- GrantZeLemon 2015)

"And why were you shouting about Joseph then?"

"Lack of sleep..."

"We don't need to sleep!"

Skye whispered the next part; "I just hate Joseph"

"Sonuva-"

"You got a problem?"

"Uh, kinda"

"What? Then, cuz I don't care"

"Don't tell Foxy, he'll rip you into even more pieces"

"And?"

"Is it not obvious?" Skye raised an eyebrow at the question. Bonnie sighed, he should've known Skye would never mind grab the wrong end of the stick, but miss it completely. "Joseph and Foxy! Neither can admit it, but it's obvious! Duh!"

"Joseph and Foxy what?"

"Wow! You are thick, aren't you!"

"I'm messing with you..." Skye said, although his expression not changing.

What the two didn't know, was that Chica was outside the door, listening to every word. She was angered by Bonnie statement. She didn't care about the note.

"He's going to love me..."

**DUHH DUHH DUUUUUHHHHHH**


End file.
